The Punishment of James Potter
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived t
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

The death of Severus Snape was hidden as an accident and Lily never knew that her former best friend was murdered by a boy that thought that she belonged to him. James hated everything about Snape, including the fact that he was friends with Lily. To be killed, in-front of the whole school, was the most horrible event that anyone had seen. The entire school was ordered to stay silent and the only words spoken were written down. Down in the Underworld Hades was beyond furious.

"HECATE!" Hades boomed and the goddess of magic appeared. "MY SON IS DEAD, BY THE HANDS OF ONE OF YOUR PETS. I WANT HIM PUNISHED."

"The only way that he can be punished is if I remove any chance that any children that he'll sire will have magic," she said, "But you can punish him even further."

"And how do I do that?" Hades asked.

"Break your oath and sire a new demigod," she said, "I will give her the power to bring light back to the Wizarding world. Tom Riddle is planning on making wizards fear him and his name. If there's a witch that can battle him then it would be the perfect revenge on a man that's defying the gods and a pet of mine that killed your son."

A nasty smile came over Hades mouth. Yes, he would have his revenge.

Three years after James murdered Hades son he got married to Lily. Remus and Sirius felt sick going to a wedding when James should have been placed in Azkaban. They both suspected that Dumbledore hid the murder so that he could stay allied with the Potter family, who was wealthy. Ten months later Lily gave birth to a child name Sarah. Sarah was the heiress to the Potter line, but only if she had magic.

St. Mungo informed them that Sarah didn't have magic. So Lily and James tried again. A year and a half later John was born, he had no magic either. James was now angry that the third child, a girl name Samantha, also didn't have magic. He blamed Lily for the fact that she was baring squibs. Lily ran out of the house, crying, leaving a fuming husband behind. That's when Hades made his appearance.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My husband is just so angry," she said, "I-."

She didn't want to say more to a muggle so she was silent. Her heart was bleeding as she loved James a lot. Hades bought her drinks, which she drowned each one. She became very drunk and that's when Hades laid with her. A month later she found out that she was pregnant and knew the child wasn't James. She had cheated on her husband and that was the worst thing that she had ever done.

She wasn't going to get rid of the child, so she would just have to tell James that the child was his. That way he would never suspect or find out. Eight months later Raven Potter was born and Lily did a spell that made her look just like James and her. She hoped that was good enough. To everyone's delight Raven was born with magic, though James didn't like the fact that it was a girl.

"You should be happy, James," Remus said, glaring at him, "You finally have a witch."

Raven was odd from the moment she was born. Lily placed her in a wonderful room, filled with bright colors. The next morning they were all black and dark purples. And then the spirit of her brother came to visit, though he stayed hidden. Everyone in the Underworld knew that Hades had broken his oath, again, and sired another hero. However James Potter would never find out that Raven wasn't his daughter.

The Fates would make sure of that.

And then a prophecy was spoken during an interview for the Divination position. Trelawney said in a tone that wasn't like her own.

" _ **The child with the power to defeat the Dark Lord has been born. Born on the Summer Solstice, born to a witch who married a murderer and a god! And she shall have powers the dark lord knows not. He shall mark her as his equal and neither can perish while the other survives. The child with the power to defeat the Dark Lord has been born**_."

The prophecy was recorded.

Dumbledore had no idea who the child could be. There were hardly any children that were born on the Summer Solstice. And then he remembered that James had committed murder and that his child had been born on the Summer Solstice. Did this mean that the child wasn't James? No, she had to be. So he ignored it and gave Trelawney the job. No one heard the prophecy and, thus, the Dark Lord never found out.

Three months later Voldemort attacked the Potter family to send a message to Dumbledore. The Potters, minus Raven, were gone and the nanny died at the hands of Voldemort's wand. He approached the child, who looked at him with dead eyes. He cast the curse, which rebounded upon him. All around England Death Eaters felt the stinging as their dark marts vanished. Voldemort had been defeated, Raven had a scar on her head, and the light had come back into the world.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm having writers block on some of my other stories or I've lost the file. I will try and post a new chapter of one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2

It had been ten years since Raven had defeated Voldemort, though the only person that could figure things out like fate and death was Raven. The Potter's enjoyed all the perks of having the savior of the Wizarding world, but Raven didn't care. She was just glad that he was gone, though she had been warned that he would be back. Severus was her ears in the Underworld and told her things that she needed to know.

Raven found out about Voldemort's Horcrux's by time she was ten. During the summer's she went to Camp Half-Blood and almost got punished by Zeus. However, as she had a prophecy attached to her, Zeus decided not to kill her. Lily and James had no clue that Raven went to a camp for Demigods. That information would be bad for Dumbledore to find out. She also spent time with her real father, Hades, and learned all about Necromancy and was trained in combat skills by him as well.

Severus taught her the dark arts, for defense _only_. How was Raven supposed to defend herself against the dark arts if she didn't know what it looked like? She was brainy, smart, and always had her nose stuck in a book. Her other siblings all went to muggle school and were being taught how to act around muggles. Back at the Potter Manor Raven was being paraded around, force to wear pretty clothes, and made to make interviews.

She hated her life.

"I'm going to agree, I hate that dress," Severus ghost said as she came out in something that screamed 'I live in a room where I come to die'.

"Don't remind me," she said. "I look like a child of Aphrodite!"

"The horror, the horror," Severus joked and Raven stuck her tongue out at him.

The door opened and Lily walked in. She smiled at Raven and said, "We're going to be late for the ball."

Raven fumed inside.

The ball was filled with all sorts of people that her stepfather wanted to be around. The only reason that they had been invited was that the 'savior' was related to him, though he wasn't. Raven hated the whole thing. It was filled with people that wanted to see her scar and talk nonsense.

"I can't believe that your other children don't have magic," someone said to her stepfather," Shame really. Of course we all know how that happened."

"My wife is muggleborn, Minister," James said.

"Still, can't argue with fact," he told him.

"My mother didn't steal anyone's magic," Raven said. "And neither do muggleborns."

The look that the Minister gave wasn't anything compared to the look that Raven was giving him. He backed away and excused himself.

"Thanks sweetheart," her mother said.

Raven said nothing, she was just mad. Yes, she wasn't really a fan of her mum but she didn't deserve to be insulted by a pureblood moron. Dumbledore and the staff arrived and the Headmaster looked like he was at home. Raven wanted to go home.

Thankfully her prayer was answered and her mother and stepfather took her home.

Raven's Hogwarts letter arrived the first day of June and Raven had to admit that she was excited about going. True it was the place that her brother died but she was ready to prove that she was worthy of the gifts that Hecate had given her. Her siblings, use to the fact that they would never attend, all wanted to read the letter.

"This is so cool," Sarah said.

Sarah was 16 and was going out with someone that her stepfather didn't approve of, a muggle boy that was in her class. Her mum thought that William was a sweet boy.

"You think that everyone is sweet," James stated.

Sarah was going to the movies with William, John was going to see his friend, Martin, and play video games, and Samantha was still too young to be left alone. And so she came with the Potter's when they went to get Raven's things. Raven had no idea that it would be not normal at all.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Even though Lily is famous for having the one that defeated Voldemort, she's still looked down upon. Oh and Raven's relationship with Lily will improve as the story goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

Raven just wanted to forget about her trip to Diagon Alley, mainly due to the fact that she couldn't even go into a shop without the owners shoving people out. Personally she didn't think that it was fair that she was being treated differently. Her stepfather told her that she would be use to it, but she wasn't. Every store, from the robe shop to the Apothecary did this. The only shop that wouldn't was Ollivanders, which made James upset.

"I'm not forcing people out just because your famous daughter is coming in," he said.

James glared at him and Raven felt like dying.

"Dad, I just want to get my wand," Raven told him, hating to use the word dad when it came to James.

"I know that, but I want these people out."

"No, I will wait for my turn," Raven said and then she walked over and sat down on the chair.

An hour later James was giving Raven a talking to about 'acting like a real Potter.' Raven wanted to snarl at him, send him down to the Underworld, or have the ghost of Severus Snape kill him as he talked to her about making the Potter family look bad. That was it; she wasn't going to be in Gryffindor. James went to the bathroom, leaving Lily and her alone.

"I know that you don't like all the fuss, but James loves being famous," she said.

"He can be famous somewhere else," she said, "Being famous sucks and I hate it!"

She nodded and then said, "I need to go and change. I'll be back."

Raven nodded and watched as her mother walked out of sight.

Raven sat down to rest her tired feet when the smell of monster hit her. She turned at once; children of Hades can identify monsters at once, and saw a man standing there. He smelled like a werewolf and at once she knew who it was. Greyback! The monster that had turned Remus!

"I smell demigod," he said, licking his lips.

He came at her, knowing where she was at once. Raven made her sword appear and dived to avoid him. She twisted around and chanted a spell that Hecate had taught her. Her sword went from the iron of the Underworld to silver.

"Come at me, you monstrous freak," Raven snarled and he did just that.

Raven sliced Greyback through the neck, his head flying through the air and his body turning to dust. A couple of witches screamed as they saw the head and then the spell ended and her sword was back to normal. As James and Lily returned she wondered if Remus could smell that she was a demigod. She would have to find out some way.

"I'm sorry about that," Severus's ghost said when Raven told him what had happened. "But what do you expect from someone that killed me. And don't even get me started on Greyback."

"It's just not right, for him to treat others like their below him," she said, "It wasn't right that you were killed by him."

Severus sighed and said, "We can't control fate! Even the gods know this, Raven, but we can be happy with our lives."

"Then why aren't you in the Underworld?" Raven asked him.

He smiled at her and answered, "Because our father wanted someone to watch over you, who understood things. I understand things more than anyone can imagine."

"Well I'm not going to be in Gryffindor," Raven told him, "I won't be in the house that housed a murderer."

"That's my girl, death breath," he said, using her nickname.

"Back at you, coffin boy," Raven shot back, using his nickname.

Raven shadow traveled to the Underworld to have a talk with her father. Lord Hades was busy yelling at someone, who looked like one of the resent dead. Raven had a funny feeling that he wouldn't be in the mood. However when he saw that she was there he said, "Later, William, and I mean it."

"Yes, Master," he said and left.

"What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"Can werewolves smell that I'm a demigod?" Raven asked him.

"Yes, they can," Hades answered, "Why, do you ask?"

"Because I had to battle Greyback," Raven told him, "I cut his head off using that spell that Hecate taught me. But, still, it was scary. Remus is a werewolf and he's never attacked me."

"That's because he's not evil," Hades answered, "Listen, Zeus punished King Lycon for the evil of trying to serve us human flesh. Only werewolves that are evil attack demigods and are worthy of death. Werewolves that aren't evil don't attack. Yes, they smell that you're a demigod but they don't attack because of their soul."

So that was the reason.

"Did you enjoy shopping?" Hades asked me.

"No, I didn't," Raven said, "What do I look like, a child of Aphrodite?"

"That's my little girl," Hades said and Raven shadow traveled out.

On the last day of the summer holiday's James held a huge party to celebrate Raven going to Hogwarts the next morning. Raven saw Severus making faces but, as she was the only one that could see him, no one else noticed. But that didn't mean that no one noticed her laughing.

"It's not right to laugh at someone," Minerva told her.

"Oh I wasn't laughing at anyone," Raven lied.

That night Raven thought over everything. She wasn't dumb about what tomorrow brought. Tomorrow brought the Sorting and being around people that just wanted to use you for your fame. One thing was for certain. Either her sorting would bring out the worst in her stepfather or it would prove, once and for all, that she wasn't James Potter's daughter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If anyone wants to know Hermione and Ron will only be mentioned in snips. The reason is that they're in their sixth year at Hogwarts and don't like to be around the younger students. So, no, they won't be friends with Raven. Another thing, events that happened in the Harry Potter books will start happening during this term. Voldemort wants the stone and Dumbledore is hiding it during her first year at school, which is Hermione and Ron's sixth year.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4

Raven didn't have a good trip to Kings Cross. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that she got to talk with her siblings. She had no problem with them not having magic, though she found out years ago why this was the case, and all four of them were close and Raven considered it her job to protect them from the monsters that are supposed to only be in mythological books.

James stayed in the car, with the siblings, while Lily helped to load Raven's trunk onto a trolley and take her to the platform. Kings Cross was crowded with people, all going to their normal destinations. Upon arriving at platform nine and three quarters she helped Raven load her trunk into an empty compartment and then turned to her.

"Unlike with James I don't care what house you're in," she said, "Just make me proud."

"Thanks," Raven said, smiling at her mother.

"Raven, I have something that you need to know," she said and Raven wondered what she was about to say. "Um, James isn't your father."

Raven put a hand on her mum and said, "Mum, I know that he's not."

She stared at her and asked, "How do you know?"

"I just do," she answered, "Don't worry, mum, I won't tell James that you cheated on him. Of course, after all that he's done to make himself look good, I'm glad that I'm not. I'll make you proud, mum."

She smiled at her and Raven climbed on-board. She wrote something down and handed it to her mother.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The truth," Raven answered and she disappeared.

The train started to move and so Raven never saw her mother's reaction to the note. What did it say? 'James murdered Severus Snape so that he could have you. Don't believe me talk to Remus and Sirius.' Her father never told her that she couldn't tell her mother the truth about what happened and Raven believed that it was fitting that her mother know that she had slept with a murderer.

There was a whole bunch of new students, all of them running around and laughing. Raven wasn't exactly sure how well she would do at Hogwarts. She had been lucky that she hadn't been kicked out of almost every school, but that was only because she had been blessed with luck. She also only had a few run-ins with monsters, to which she was grateful for. A compartment door opened and a bushy brown hair girl appeared.

"Just checking," she said and she was gone.

Raven glared at the spot the girl had occupied.

Hours passed and Raven started to get a little bit excited about finally making it to Hogwarts. Though, deep down, she wondered if Hogwarts would be ready for her and if it would survive not being blown apart.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lily stared at the note, shocked. Why would Raven say that James killed her former best friend? No, this wasn't possible. The note said that if she didn't believe her then to talk to Remus and Sirius. She folded the note and headed back to the car. Yes, she would talk to them and find out why Raven was accusing James of murder.

"Did you tell her that she better be in Gryffindor," James asked when Lily sat back in the car.

"Yes, I did," Lily lied, "And she promises that she will be."

"Good, because I don't want her in stinking Slytherin," he said and they drove off.

James went off to work at the Three Broomsticks, Sarah and the siblings all had been dropped off with late notes, and that left Lily alone in the house for the first time. She sat down and thought about asking Remus and Sirius. Sirius would most likely still be at the Ministry but Remus would be at home. She fired called him and asked him to come over. Ten minutes later he appeared.

"Is this true?" she asked him, showing him the note.

"Who wrote this?" Remus asked.

"Raven," Lily answered.

She saw him looking at him and then answered, "Yes, Lily, it's true."

"W-W-What?" Lily cried out. "No, James didn't murder Snape."

"Lily, I'm afraid that he did," Remus said, "Do you ever wonder why he's working at the Three Broomsticks instead of the Ministry, like Sirius?"

"Well, yes," she said. "What happened?"

"When Severus called you that word, and you stormed away, James used a spell that he had discovered and didn't know what it did. It sliced Severus throat open and he died of blood loss. Dumbledore made everyone vow not to tell the truth, but it wasn't an Unbreakable Vow. However some of the students must have told their parents as that's why he's not working at the Ministry. Sirius believes that he did it so that you would date him without having to worry about Severus being around."

"B-B-But I thought he had transfer to a different school. That's what Minerva told me."

"She didn't want you to do know, as it would have soured any chances that James had," Remus told her. "Lily, what are you going to do with this information?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be near James anymore," she said, "I might not have liked that Sev called me the M word but I would have never resorted to murder. Dear Merlin, I slept with a man that murdered my first friend."

" **So now you know the truth** ," came a voice that Lily had only heard once, and that was when she was between sleep and awake.

She turned and the man that had given her Raven stood there, but he was different.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Remus swore.

He smiled and said, " **I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hades, Lord of the Dead, father to your former friend who died at the hands of the man that you ended up marrying**."

"You're Hades?"

" **Yes** ," he said and Remus rolled his eyes. " **Is there something wrong**?"

"Sorry, but I never imaged Hades to look like this," Remus said.

" **Would you prefer that I look like….this**?"

And he changed into a fifteen foot man in full Greek Armor. Lily screamed and Remus said, "No, you look fine. The business look suites you."

Hades returned to normal, grinning.

" **I believe, Lily, we do have much to talk about** ," Hades said in a serious voice.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Now Lily knows the truth. The next chapter Lady Hecate appears and she explains why none of her children, with James, has magic and Severus ghost pays a visit as well. Also I'm not going to get into Raven's sorting, but she will be writing which house she's in when she writes to her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

"I didn't know that James had killed Severus," Lily told Hades. "If I had known I would have never married him and made sure that he rotted in Azkaban."

" **I know that you wouldn't of** ," he said, " **However I believe that someone here can explain to you why your children don't have magic**."

Lily looked at him and then the shadows formed and a woman appeared. She had long black hair and black eyes. She reminded Lily of Severus, though healthier looking.

"Hello, Lily," she said, "My name is Lady Hecate, Greek goddess of magic."

" **I think that she needs to understand a few things** ," Hades told her and Hecate nodded.

"When Severus soul entered Hades realm Hades knew that his son was dead. Since revealing that he had broken his oath would have led to Severus early death, he was silent while his son was alive. However the gods couldn't do anything to Severus when he died. Hades wanted James punished for the death of his son, a son that he had never been able to train or support. So he asked me to deny any children born from James's seed the ability to do magic. I agreed to do it, as I don't support murder.

"I, however, told him that if he broke his oath, again, and sired a child with you that your child would be born with magic and a lot of it. She would be just as powerful as Merlin and Morrigana. So he came to you and that's how come Raven has magic. If you have a child with any other wizard that child will have magic. It's only James seed that's been cursed. This is his punishment for murder."

Lily was shocked and she saw that Remus looked shocked as well.

"Albus Dumbledore received a prophecy that stated that a child born during the Summer Solstice, to a witch and a god, would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. It was I that led him to your door where he was defeated. Had no idea that James would think that it made him special."

" **I asked her to because Tom Riddle is making my paperwork a nightmare. I haven't had this much paperwork since the Black Death. And don't even get me started on the Titanic**."

"Hades, no one is interested in your Titanic rant," Hecate said, rolling her eyes.

Lily giggled.

"Severus, why don't you appear," Hecate said and Lily gasped as the ghost of her former friend appeared.

"S-S-Sev," she cried out. "I-I didn't know."

"Lily flower, don't torture yourself over my death," he said, "You had no idea that James would murder me."

Lily burst into tears and she felt Remus putting his arms around her.

"You have a choice, Lily," Hecate said, "Now that you know the truth about James you must make a choice."

She nodded and then said, "I'm leaving! I'm leaving James. Since he thought that murder would make me his then he's got a serious shock in store. Severus Snape is my friend and James Potter is a murderer. Remus, I'm leaving right now."

"What about the children?" Remus asked.

"James Potter isn't going to contest squibs," she said, "And I'm not leaving them alone in a house with a man that thinks that magic is so important to exist. He can live in this damn fancy house for all I care…alone."

" **That's the spirit** ," Hades said.

"I still have the house that my parents owned," Lily said, "I'll go there and put wards around it so that James can't find me. And I don't trust Albus Dumbledore to do anything except look important. Remus, I want you to go and get a divorce lawyer. Find me a good one, not one that's been corrupt."

"Oh I don't think that you'll have to worry about that," Hecate said and a box appeared. "Just give this to James and all your problems will be solved."

" **Just don't look inside the box yourself** ," Hades warned and they vanished into the shadows.

That afternoon James came back from work, showered, and then sat down for dinner. Lily looked at him with hate but said nothing.

"I'm going to check on the desert," she told him.

He nodded, shoving food into his mouth. She watched as he noticed the box and began to open it. Lily turned and headed into the kitchen just as a strange sound came to her ears. She walked into the kitchen and the house elves showed her the pie that was now done. Heading back she almost dropped it.

James Potter had been turned to stone and the box was gone.

Over the next couple of days the Ministry investigated the sudden death of James Potter. Of course all the Aurors knew that James had murdered Severus Snape so they really weren't doing a really good job. Even Allister believed that Albus was hiding the truth so that James could continue to play Quidditch and be on the Potter family good side. It was concluded that nothing fishy had happened, that he wasn't hit with dark magic, that Lily wasn't involved, and they closed the file on it.

Let's just say that Albus Dumbledore was mad.

The only ones that were really sad that James was dead were the three children that she had had with James. Of course Lily wasn't an evil woman and allowed them to mourn for him. On Saturday a letter arrived from Hogwarts from Raven. Lily opened the letter and read:

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I hope that you're doing well and that you're safe and sound. I got sorted into Slytherin, but don't tell James that. He would get furious. I've made some cool new friends in Ravenclaw and they all enjoy the same things that I do. Well, not all things. I don't think that they would approve of me talking to the dead. Anyway, I hope that you took my words to heart and got away from that horrible man._

 _The other houses hate me. They think that I betrayed the Potter line by being in Slytherin. But my Head of House Professor Blackthorn told me that cunning isn't a bad thing and that it's 'a few bad apples' that have ruined it for the rest of Slytherin. Next week is Flying Lessons, which I'm not looking forward to. If you hear me getting hurt with lightning then you know what happened._

 _With Love,_

 _Raven_

Oh no, Lily thought.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks, everyone, for commenting. I'm going to work on a way to bring Severus back to life. I hope you all enjoyed the end of James Potter's life. Oh and a tiny surprise is in-store for all readers. I hope that you will enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

"I can't wait to wipe off the smiles off the stinking Gryffindor's faces during Flying Lessons," Sandra Winters said.

Sandra was a Pureblood witch and believed in all this blood purity stuff. Personally Raven didn't care about blood status, but only if you could do the job well. Malfoy, the dumbest sixth year, and Prefect, told everyone that their job was to show the rest of the school how much better Slytherin was. He was nasty, evil, and had not a single decent bone in his body. Before the Start of Term feast Professor Dumbledore had made it clear that no one was supposed to go on the third floor corridor. Unless they wish to die a most painful death!

The Slytherin's were already betting on how quickly a Gryffindor would die.

Raven, of course, already knew the whole thing. Hecate had told her that the Sorcerer's Stone was being kept and to watch out for Professor Quirrell. Quirrell was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and she already hated him. He tried to put her down and remind her of what her suppose father, James Potter, had done. The other Slytherin's thought it was their duty to remind her as well.

Malfoy did nothing to stop it and neither did the other Prefect, Pansy Parkinson.

Of course, being underground, gave her the strength that came with all Underworld children. Adding the blessing that she got from Hecate, which included not being killed while underwater (the Slytherin common room was under the lake and, thus, in Poseidon's realm). The blessing didn't extend to the sky, which is why she was nervous about the flying lesson that she now had to take!

"You better not make us look bad, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "Or else?"

"And I believe that the last time that the 'or else' was used, I sent half my housemates to the wing," Raven snarled, "So don't piss me off, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood."

He glared at her and, as he turned his back, she mentally chanted a spell and a long monkey tail came out. He screamed, like a girl, and bolted out. No one looked her way, meaning that no one thought she had done it. Flying Lessons took place on Thursday and she and the other Slytherin's were waiting for the Gryffindor's to appear.

"I bet their just scared to be around us," Sandra remarked, which earned an eye roll from Raven.

When they did arrive so did Madam Hooch, the Flying teacher and Quidditch referee. She was a short woman with short, grey, hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. She at once barked at them to stand near a broom and Raven at once looked down at hers. She groaned. It looked like it was on the verge of breaking in half. This so wasn't going to be good.

"What are you worried about?" Sandra asked, "Your daddy beat us when he was in school."

"I'm going to die, I just know it," Raven groaned.

But, at least, she would be with her brother.

Madam Hooch came around, after they had gotten their brooms into their hands and climbed on them, to correct their grip. Raven's mum, for some unknown reason, had made sure that Raven wasn't near a broom. She knew that her mum didn't know that her father was Hades and, so, she figured that it was instinct of some sort.

"When I blow my whistle you will kick off the ground, hard, hover for a few moments and then lean forward and touch back down," she said.

Everyone, minus Raven, did as they were told. Madam Hooch saw that Raven wasn't in the air and came over.

"I'm scared of flying," Raven lied.

"You don't fool me, Miss Potter," she said, "Your father was an excellent flying and I know that you'll be one as well. Now get off the ground before I give you detention."

Raven shook her head. She would take detention over being blasted out of the sky. Of course the shaking got Madam Hooch mad and she bolted Raven into the sky. At once the sky turned dark and a bolt of lightning came at her and right through her. She didn't feel the ground as she hit it.

"Oh my baby," came a woman's voice as Raven opened her eyes and saw her mum setting there. "Oh your wake."

"Got blasted out of the sky," Raven told her.

"I was here when I heard that you had gotten hurt," she said, "Oh that nasty Madam Hooch, doing that to my baby."

"Miss Evens, do sit down," came the commanding voice that Raven didn't recognize.

She must have done it because a nurse appeared.

"How are you feeling, Miss Potter?" she asked Raven.

"Like I got hit by lightning," Raven answered.

"That's exactly what you got hit with," she told her, "I don't know how you're still alive but you landed in the lake."

Raven said nothing, she was just too sore.

"Will she be alright?" her mum asked.

"She'll be fine," she said, "Now I want her to rest until I decide that she is able to leave."

And Raven heard her leaving.

"Almost came close in becoming me," the ghost of Severus said, appearing.

"What happened?" her mum asked.

Raven told them what had happened and that only got her mum angry. Raven heard Severus telling her to calm down and her mum shooting back at him. Raven had to smile at the scene before her.

"Oh I hope that someone fires that woman," Lily snarled.

"She was hired by Dumbledore," Severus told her. "I doubt that he'll fire her."

"Well she should be fired," her mum said.

"I just hope that she doesn't stick me back in the air," Raven said, "I don't want a repeat of this experience."

Raven was finally released from the wing a week after she had gotten hit by lightning. Upon arriving in the Slytherin common room Malfoy at once had a go on her. He yelled at her for making Slytherin look bad and that she was just like her father.

"Yeah, well my dad is dead," Raven lied, well not about the dead part. "So why don't you shove your opinion."

"You don't tell a member of the Malfoy family what to do."

"I'll tell anyone that I want what to do," Raven snarled, "You have no right to remind me of what you think that my damn dead father was like. I know what he was like, so shut up about something that you have no experience in. Don't make me mad, Malfoy, you won't like it when I'm mad."

The look that she gave him made him back away. It was death magic and it was the most terrifying thing that any mortal could experience. She just hoped that it was enough to make him leave her alone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now, Lily, I know that you're upset that Raven got hurt," Dumbledore told her. "But Madam Hooch wasn't responsible."

"Like hell she wasn't," Lily snarled. "She knew that Raven is scared of heights and she didn't care."

"Lily, she will not be disciplined for what happened," he said, "Your daughter is going to have to get over her fear of heights so that she can pass. And look at who her father was. How could she not be good on a broom?"

"And I don't care," Lily told him, glaring at him, "She will not be on a broom. And if I have to go to the Ministry I will."

"I doubt the Ministry will listen," he said.

"Because I'm a Muggleborn?" she asked and he nodded, "Well I'll show you."

And she stormed out.

True to what Lily had said she did go to the Ministry. She was willing to do the Unforgivables if it meant that Raven wouldn't fly again. She wasn't about to bury her daughter just because of some stupid requirement to pass. Thankfully she encountered some of the governors who were most likely here to talk to Fudge. Before she had left she called upon Hecate, who appeared.

"They won't listen without my help," she said, after Lily told her what had happened. "And Hades is furious that Zeus attacked his daughter."

"Raven didn't even want to be in the sky," she said.

"I know that," Hecate said, "I'll cast a charm on you so that they'll respect you and you will get your result. Let's just hope that Dumbledore will respect it."

Lily doubted that, but it might be enough to get him kicked out.

When some of the board members saw her she greeted them, using some of the skills that she had gained when she was James's wife, and then told them of the problem.

"I understand that her father was very good at flying," Madam LeStrange said.

"Yes, but Raven doesn't have that talent," Lily told her, "And she's the only child born that has magic. Her siblings were all born squibs and I'm not about to bury the only witch that has come from me. She scared of heights and Madam Hooch should have respected that."

"I agree," said Wilkins, another member of the board, "I also heard that your husband, who is now dead, caused the death of your friend."

"Don't remind me," Lily snarled, "I was kept in the dark and told that he had gone to another school. Dumbledore hates everything about Slytherin House and doesn't care that Raven almost died. Probably because she's in Slytherin as well!"

"Things between Gryffindor and Slytherin have gotten out of control since Dumbledore became Headmaster," LeStrange said, "It was never like this when Dippet was in charge."

"I think he's doing it to make sure that there are supporters for You-Know-Who," Lily told him.

"We'll have a meeting," Wilkins told her. "And you'll get your answer."

"Thanks," Lily said and she left.

On Sunday, four days before Raven was freed from the wing, Lily got her response. She opened and read:

 _Miss Evens,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that your daughter, Raven Potter, will not have to attend Flying classes. Our decision has been given to the Headmaster, which I doubt he'll follow. A copy of our decision has also been sent to your daughter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _William Wilkins_

 _Hogwarts Board of Governors_

"Yeah, I agree that he won't listen," Remus said after he had read the letter.

"I think that he personally wants Raven to die," Sirius said.

It was his day off and he had decided to pay a visit. Lily could tell that he wasn't use to Severus ghost hanging around.

"If anything happens to Raven I'll personally remove his prostate," Lily snarled.

Both men had no clue what Lily was talking about but they both figured that it was painful.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thank the gods," Raven said, reading the board's decision.

"How come you're getting out of flying class?" Sandra asked her.

"Because I almost died," she answered, "Unless you think it's great to see a burned witch?"

"Of course not," she said, "But what are you going to do while we're suffering at the hands of Hooch?"

"Do my homework," Raven answered.

The other Slytherin's didn't like the fact that Raven got out of flying class, but Raven didn't care. The only thing that she cared about was not being in Zeus realm and getting shot out of the sky. If they didn't like it, then that was their problem. Of course she had no idea that she would have to worry about things far more important than a stupid class. She just didn't know it, yet.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I wonder what she's going to have to face. Makes the mind wonder! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. For those that commented James was killed by Medusa's head, thus his body can't be used to house a new soul. I've got an idea on how to bring Severus back and Ron and Hermione will be in this story in some form.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not being on and updating. My internet got cut and so I haven't been able to get on. I'm using the library's internet so that I can post. I will give you as many chapters as I've written so that you can enjoy. Thanks for commenting and reading.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7

Now that Raven didn't have Flying lessons anymore she was able to focus more on her studying and making her mum look good. Her mother had come into the common room, something that Malfoy made sure that Raven knew that he didn't like, and at once asked her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, mum," Raven told her.

"I was just so worried about you," she said, "I told that idiot time and time again that you're scared of heights."

"Like he'll listen," Raven told her.

"Let me know if he does against the governors," Lily said and she was gone.

"I can't believe that you allowed a mudblood into our common room," Malfoy snarled when her mother had left.

"And why don't you just leave her alone," Raven snarled back, "And last time I checked she got the password from someone, probably our Head of House."

"Our Head of House wouldn't have allowed a mudblood in-."

She slammed him against the wall and said, "If you call my mum that word one more time I'll show you where your grandfather is at."

"Let me go, you filthy half-blood," he snarled.

A hand grabbed her arm and she knew that it was Flint.

"He's not worth it," he told her.

She let him go, but her hate for him had only started.

The next morning she was working on her Herbology work when something filled the greenhouse. Coughing the whole class ran out and Raven gasped for air. Professor Sprout was beyond angry.

"Who did this?" she demanded.

"No one," someone answered.

"This smells like something from Gryffindor," she snarled.

Since the smell had to be removed the Slytherin's had to head back to their common room. At once everyone pointed their fingers at the Weasley twins. Raven hated them. They, along with everyone else, believed that she had betrayed the Potter line by not being sorted into Gryffindor. Ron and she were enemies and it felt as though they would be for the rest of their seven years.

"I wonder how they figured out that it was the Weasley's." Pansy wondered.

"A very large guess," Raven answered.

"Isn't your mummy and daddy friends with them?" she asked.

"Don't remind me," Raven muttered.

That afternoon Raven was called into Professor Slug horns office. Personally Raven had better things to do than to be a collectable for him but the look on his face told her that she had better put up with him.

"Miss Potter, I hate to inform you but James Potter died," he told her.

"How?" she asked.

"A monster that he faced during work," he answered, "Got turned to stone, the poor man!"

Raven mentally snorted but gave no sign that she didn't care. Making sure that he believed that she was sorry that he was dead she pretended to cry.

"I know, I'm sorry for your loss," he said, "You can go to his funeral this Sunday."

"Thanks," Raven said and then she was dismissed.

The funeral for James Potter was nothing but a show of wealth. Due to the fact that she was the only Potter that had magic she got the money from the Potter line. Raven decided to make a few changes; including making sure that her mum was cared for. Sarah got money to make sure that she could go to a good university.

"Thanks," Sarah said.

"I don't turn my back on family," Raven stated.

"I can't believe that it took so long to bury him," Lily said to them, "I mean, normally a wizard would be buried in a couple of days."

"Must have been the way that he died," John pointed out.

Both Raven and Lily shared a look.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm not sad that the sod is dead," Remus said.

"I agree," Sirius said, "I mean, look at what he did to Snape."

Remus nodded in agreement and then asked, "Do you think that I can date Lily?"

"Remus, the woman lost her husband," Sirius said, "You can't just date her right away. You have to give it time so that the Ministry doesn't think that she killed him."

"I know that," Remus said, "But, well you know that Lily is my mate."

"Yeah, and now that James is done you can claim her," Sirius told him and Remus nodded. "Remus, give it at least a couple of months. Then you can approach her to date her."

Remus sighed, but he knew that Sirius was right.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Raven was dead tired by time she got back to Hogwarts. She had done some work for her father and that included gathering up some souls that were trying to get away. When she crashed on her bed she made a couple of the girl's jump.

"Can't you act like a lady?" Sandra asked her.

"I'm dead tired, Sandra," Raven said, "I had to deal with a funeral and making sure that my siblings were set. My sister wants to go to the University of London or Oxford."

"And what are those?"

"Higher places of learning," Raven answered, "Oxford is the best in the country and a lot of wealthy people go there."

"You mean wealthy muggles."

"Yeah, wealthy muggles," Raven said, "Anyway, don't snub your nose at it. Some of the students come from families that are just like the Malfoy's."

"Do you think that she'll get in?" Sandra asked.

"Who cares," someone said, "It's full of filthy muggles."

Raven glared at the speaker and then went to sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know that a certain part of this chapter might have been confusing, but Raven wasn't told about her stepfather's death well after her siblings found out.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8

Things returned to normal, as all things do, and Raven was back working harder than ever. Every once in a while the gods would visit, the most annoying was Aphrodite. She showered the library with flowers and then said, "Remus has a thing for your mummy."

"Really," Raven said.

"Does the goddess of love lie?" she asked her.

"Okay, point taken," Raven said, "But why didn't Lupin just marry her?"

"Oh I can give you a good guess."

James, Raven thought. And now that James was gone Lupin wouldn't have any problem dating her mum. After all the lies that James spun she felt that Lily needed to be with someone that was honest.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You have to be kidding me," Dumbledore said, "Miss Potter is getting out of Flying lessons."

"Albus, we know what happened," Slughorn said, "She got hit by lightning. Lily would be furious if she found out that I'm going to try and get her daughter on a broom."

"And I don't care what Lily Potter thinks," He said, "We have standards that we have to uphold."

"And I'm not having a dead student," Slughorn countered, giving Dumbledore a look that told him that Slughorn meant business.

"No, she's going to attend flying classes," Dumbledore told him. "She can complain all she wants but I'm not giving her special treatment."

"You're giving Longbottom special treatment."

"Because he's the Chosen One," Dumbledore said, "Potter is just a lucky soul. Not even remotely important."

"Albus too many damn names Dumbledore, if you're determined to go over the governors head then I'll take this up with them. I will not have you kill Potter just to make Longbottom look good."

And he stormed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Raven wasn't shocked when she was told that she had to go back to classes. Malfoy and the older snakes thought it was funny that she wasn't Dumbledore's favorite. However Raven had a plan. She wasn't about to get shot out of the sky, she was going to go to her father. She shadow traveled there and found that Hades, don't know how he knew, was waiting on her.

"Follow me," he ordered and she did just that. They didn't talk for a while until he spoke again, "I already know that the fool is going to try and make you take those lessons."

"And you know that I don't," Raven said.

"Of course," he agreed, "That's why I want you to personally take care of him."

Any other demigod would of backed away but Raven was a daughter of Hades and she wasn't about to back down.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Taking Dumbledore's life turned out to be much easier than she expected. Since he didn't know that she was a demigod, and who her father is, he wasn't expecting that his drink would be poisoned. He died in the Great Hall, making the students scream. Raven had placed a fake Raven at the Slytherin table so that no one would suspect that she had done it. The old man was shocked when he found himself at DOA records.

News of Dumbledore's death hit the Wizarding world, hard. But Raven could care less. She was free of the danger of causing Zeus to get furious with her and the snakes all believed that this was a sign that Voldemort would be coming back. Raven personally decided that wasn't going to happen. That's when Lady Hecate visited her in her dreams a week after the old coot had died.

"During the winter holiday's I want you to go after several Horcrux's," she said, "The locket and the cup. If we got after any more than Tom will suspect something and we don't want that."

"I agree," Raven said, "So just these three items."

"Yes," she answered, "We can go after the ring during the summer holidays."

Raven had a funny feeling that her winter and summer was going to be monster filled.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what will happen now that Dumbledore is gone?" Lily asked Sirius and Remus.

"Minerva will take over, which is just as bad as Albus still being around," Sirius said, "She's the one that lets the lions do whatever they want."

"Are they bullying Raven?" Lily asked them.

"Professor Sprout believes the Weasley twins attacked the Herbology class," Sirius told her and Lily saw red, "Lily, you're not going to do anyone any good by storming to the castle."

"Want to bet?" she snarled.

"Lily, we know why their acting like this," Remus said, "It's because Raven is in Slytherin and they don't like that."

"What I want to know is how far will Minerva allow this to continue?" he asked, "I mean, there has to be a line."

"There's never a line," Lily hissed, "And the same thing will happen like it did in the past. No, I'm personally taking care of this myself."

"How?" Remus asked.

"By asking for the Headmistress position," Lily answered.

"But you're not a Professor?"

"I don't give a damn if I'm not," she said, "Someone has to make Hogwarts respectable again and that person will be me."

"Well you better hurry?" Remus said to her, "Because the governors will be voting today on if Minerva should be made Headmistress."

Lily was gone before anyone knew it.

Lily really didn't have to do anything to get the post. The gods had convinced the goddess of luck that Lily should have the post. Minerva was furious when she was told that Lily Potter was going to be Headmistress.

"But she's not a Professor," she said.

"We don't want anyone personally connected to Dumbledore," one of them said, "After all Professor Slughorn informed us that Dumbledore intended to go over our heads. We have no proof that you wouldn't do that same."

"She's going to let her daughter do whatever she wants."

The governors thought this was really funny.

Of course not everyone was happy when Lily became Headmistress. The snakes thought this was totally unfair and Draco Malfoy was the most vocal opponent. He kept looking at Raven when he slammed the new Headmistress. Meanwhile Lily was getting unpacked when the door opened and in walked Raven.

"Mum, I can't-."

"I know, I was shocked as well," she said, "But someone needs to bring this school under control."

"I totally agree," Raven said, grinning, "I'm glad you got the job."

"Thanks, dear," she said. "Now let's see what old Dumbledore was up to."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for the review, they're great. Now that Lily is Headmistress things will change. Of course we all know that Voldemort is in the corners.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9

"Halloween is coming," one of the first year boys informed Raven.

"And that's important, how?" Raven asked.

"Because it's Halloween and everyone celebrates it. Even the filthy muggles celebrate it."

"I'm not interested," Raven told them, "I'm staying here and let all of you pig out."

"I'm sure that your Headmistress of a mother will wonder where you are."

Raven looked at him and said, "Actually, she won't wonder where I am."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So are you going to the Halloween feast?" Flitwick asked Lily.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm going to be doing a little something when it's over."

"And what would that be?" Minerva asked her. "I do hope it's continuing to mourn your husband."

"I'm done mourning him," Lily said, "And I'm sure as heck not doing anything that includes him."

"You would betray the memory of your husband."

"He's a damn murderer," Lily snarled, "And I will not be honoring him."

That tone told anyone that the conversation was over.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I've decided to be reborn," Severus told Raven.

"Will I see you again, brother?" Raven asked him.

He smiled at her and said, "Yes, you may see me again."

"Please, don't leave," she begged. "You're my big brother and I won't ever be able to talk to you again."

"I'll be in your thoughts, and in your dreams," he said and then he vanished, leaving Raven to scream into the night.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Raven. But, she will see him again. Another note: Sorry about the short chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10

 _Three Months Later_

"Raven, are you alright?" Lily asked her.

"I miss him, mum," Raven said, "Even after he decided to be reborn I still miss him."

"I know, darling, but we all must move on," she said, "I have news for you."

Raven turned away and asked, "What news is it?"

"I'm expecting," she said. "It's going to be a boy!"

"Thanks for telling me," she said, "But he won't be the same as Severus."

"I know, but be happy for me," she said and then she was gone.

"I hope that you're happy, brother, wherever you are," she said and she went to Charms.

Raven was still depressed even though everyone around her was excited. She didn't smile during the wedding and her siblings knew why. She missed a boy name Severus, who was her brother. Lily kept the stone, which Dumbledore had kept hidden, from being taken. She had the thing destroyed and the term ended. Raven was glad to leave the castle. Too many really bad memories were there.

"Want to go to the beach this summer?" Lily asked her.

"Don't you have Headmistress duties," Raven asked her.

"I'm going to have Remus cover for them," she said, "We need to spend time together."

Raven nodded.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Raven misses old Snape, doesn't she?" Sirius asked Lily.

"It's strange, but she does," she said, "I try to make her feel better but there's only so much that I can do."

"Well I'm sure that she'll fall for her new brother and forget all about Severus," Sirius reasoned.

"I doubt that she will," Lily said.

The beach did help but Raven couldn't take her mind off her lost brother. Raven kept herself busy with her homework and sending letters to whatever friends that she had. She really didn't have any, as everyone assumed that she was James Potter's daughter. The only thing that kept her mind off of Severus was the monsters that decided to visit. Raven turned her attention to the new term, where she would be a second year.

"Do you think it will be a Halloween baby?" her sister asked.

"I don't know, dear," Lily said.

"I think that it might be," Remus said.

"Oh if it is, then we can have a Halloween party," she said, sounding excited.

"Let's hope that it's not a Halloween baby."

Lily took Raven to get her things for the coming term. She needed 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2 and the whole set of Lockhart books. Lily told her that Lockhart was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Oh please, save me," Raven begged.

"Be glad that you're going to day," she said, "He was signing books yesterday."

"Oh what we can be glad about."

When they came back Lily told Remus about what happened. He shook his head and said, "You couldn't get someone else for the post."

"It's hard to find anyone to take the post," Lily said, "But, at least, we don't have to worry about what happened last term."

"Don't remind me," he said.

"Trust me, I won't."

Lily took Raven to Hogwarts so that she wouldn't have to take the Hogwarts Express. With the appearance of the Malfoy family house elf Lily had a bad feeling that he was going to do something. She settled in the Slytherin common room to wait for the rest of the school to appear. She had no clue that things were about to get even more dangerous for her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Punishment of James Potter

Rating: T

Summary: What if James Potter's prank caused Snape his life, brought about the fury of Snape's godly father, Hades, causes the end of the Potter line of magic, and causes the rise of the hero of the Wizarding world. Meet Raven Potter, a child that James thinks is his and Lily's, but is not. She's a witch among her squib siblings, a demigod daughter of Hades, and the only one that survived the Killing Curse. Fem Harry! A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling and Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11

Raven's second year turned out to be a nightmare in itself. With the Chamber of Secrets opened and people being attacked Raven knew that this was going to be another 'Hades is waiting to see if anyone gets killed' wait. Thankfully no one got killed and it turned out that a Gryffindor name Henry Smith had been possessed by Tom Riddle, known as Voldemort, and had attacked the students. Thankfully Lily didn't expel him for that.

During this year her mother gave birth to a little boy. When Raven saw him she knew that this was Severus. She loved her new little brother and vowed that she would always be there for him. During Raven's third year Peter Pettigrew, who had gone to Azkaban when Voldemort had been defeated, had escaped from Azkaban. Everyone was on high alert and Lily had to accept help from the Dementors. That didn't help Raven, as she kept having horrible nightmares about them.

"She has to be taught the Patronus Charm," Lily told Remus.

"I will teach her," Remus promised.

It had taken everything in her to learn this charm, but she managed it. Her Patronus was a doe, just like her mum's had been. Thankfully Peter was caught and sent back to Azkaban…to be kissed. During Raven's fourth year the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. Lily wasn't really a fan of students putting their lives in danger for eternal glory. Sirius thought it was a hoot. Of course it didn't turn into a 'hoot' when Raven's name came out.

Raven didn't like the attention that she was getting. Thankfully Draco Malfoy and his stupid friends had all left the school and were doing their own thing. Lily at once summoned the staff about this.

"With what happened at the World Cup, we need to be on our guard," Remus told her.

"I know that," she said, "I'm just worried that this is all a plan to get Raven away from the school."

"I think that Alister should watch Raven," Minerva suggested.

Lily nodded, not knowing that was a bad idea.

At the end of the year it turned out that Alister wasn't really Alister. It was a man name Barty Crouch Jr. Raven had to watch as Voldemort came back and summoned his Death Eaters. She barely got out alive, with Cedric's body. During her fifth year the Ministry decided that Raven had lied about Voldemort coming back. She had to go through a whole year of Umbridge. When Voldemort made the mistake of being seen, it proved that she hadn't been lying.

During what was Raven's sixth year things just got even worse. Raven decided that it was time to leave the school until she could gather her wits. She didn't hear that someone had tried to murder her mum. No one knew who it was and Lily and the others were looking for that person. During what should have been Raven's seventh year the gods gave her the location of all the Horcrux. She was able to get them, destroy them, and finally defeat Voldemort once and for all.

Let's just say the Death Eaters weren't thrilled.

 _Six Years Later_ …..

"You're going to have a great time, Sevy," Raven told her little brother.

"I want to be like you, sister, a hero," he said.

"Well don't go looking for trouble," Raven told him, "Mum wouldn't be happy."

She hugged him and he got on the train. When he had left she saw Hades standing there. He smiled at her and said, "You did my son proud, Raven."

"Thanks," Raven said.

As she headed back home she knew that Hades meant every word.

THE END!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well the story is done. Sorry about it being only eleven chapters but I really didn't want to repeat a lot of things that most know happened. I wanted a sweet ending and one that might leave a tear.


End file.
